Creative Minds
by angelyuki789
Summary: Feliciano was a very talented artist for someone his age, but with no inspiration... his talents were useless, and only left him depressed. When a certain female happens to walk into his life, hoping to find the answers to her own problems, things begin to change... but will they both be able to find what they're looking for?


Rhiannon enjoyed training others far too much, which often meant she pushed her dreams of becoming a professional singer aside more times than not.  
"Lovely drop kick, Ryan! I told you all that practice would pay off!"  
The twenty-seven year old Welsh rookie singer was one of the best vocal coaches in the British Isles, and the best rugby coach. She was the first female to coach for professional teams - even male teams - and had earned respect up and down the country.  
The only thing was that, while being a coach meant she was looked up to, respect only got you so far in the world of music. Talent, looks... a number of factors were included.  
Unfortunately, every place she had tried out at had brought up her age. They were afraid that she wouldn't be relevant or liked enough by the newer and younger audiences.  
"If Take That can do it, and they're in their forties, then surely I can too..." she mumbled under her breath, watching as the team she was training went off to warm down.  
She loved her job as a coach; it paid well and the people she worked with got along and respected her choices and decisions. The only thing wrong was that while she cared for others, she never put herself first or ever truly went for something she believed in. Confidence was an issue, but mostly the fact that she had never done it before.  
So as she watched the Under-20s team wave goodbye to her across the field, Rhiannon took it upon herself to drive down to the school where one of her younger brothers worked at, hoping to figure out what she should do next.

The school in question was the prestigious World Academy. It had recently been relocated to London, as the budget cuts in its previous location had become far too much to handle. Since the move, three new blocks had been opened, as well as two new dorms to compensate for the extra students who had recently transferred.  
The halls seemed to go on for ages, and when Rhiannon had finally found a place to park, she almost got lost in said halls.  
"Excuse me, miss, can I help you?" came a male voice from behind the desk near the exit of what looked like block C.  
"Yes, I'm Rhiannon Davies. I was told that Arthur's class was in this block...?"  
"Ah, yes, Mr. Kirkland, head of the English department. His class is just down this corridor on the left, second from the bottom." he pointed and motioned with his hand.  
"Thank you."  
The class itself was rather large compared to usual schools. Each student had a desk to themselves, much like what the layout was for regular school examinations. Above the white board in the ceiling was a projector. The board was a standard writing board, so it was odd to see that World Academy had not yet turned completely digital and technology orientated. Although, it was a better decision; it saved time and money, instead of having a technician interrupt classes every time there was a problem.  
On the desk were numerous textbooks, a few open and in the process of being marked. Behind the desk, in a black leather chair, sat the Englishman that the Welsh was looking for.  
"Shwmae, brawd, sut wyt ti?"  
"Must you always use that language when addressing me for the first time? In reference to your question, I'm well. What about yourself?"  
She laughed at that, "Da iawn, diolch. I'm sorry, it's just how I am."  
The two shared a look, one where many things were exchanged just by the emotions hidden behind their eyes, even though no words were uttered.  
It was weird, but every member of their family had a connection that most didn't, even if they argued more times than not. With just one glance, they could tell that something was wrong.  
"I'm guessing you're here to discuss your 'career', yes?"  
The way he asked rubbed Rhiannon the wrong way. She knew he wasn't happy that she was willing to give up her two jobs to chase after what, to him, was a "lost cause". If he could follow his passion, then why couldn't she do the same?  
"Ydw, I am. Why, is there something wrong with that?" she answered his question with another, voice dripping with sarcasm.  
He stood then, and walked towards the window that looked out over the track field.  
There was an uncomfortable silence while he collected his thoughts, mulling over what words he would say to her next. It was as if he was trying to make sure they wouldn't be offensive, wouldn't hurt her, yet his views always did.  
"I just don't want you wasting your life, chasing after something that will never be. Keep your feet on the ground, head out of the clouds, and don't let a dream taint your decisions where reality is concerned."  
His words were like something straight out of the books his students studied from. It sounded smart, thoughtful, believable...  
And yet Rhiannon was still able to read between the lines, and had deciphered their meaning; "Grow up and get on with your life".  
He had become more cynical as they got older, treating his older siblings like children, like they were younger and their words and actions meant nothing.  
At first they thought it was because he had a different father, but it soon became apparent that it was just the type of person he was.  
"I would really appreciate it if, for once, you could be as supportive for me as I was through all your endeavours. Why can't you just smile and be happy that I want to do something with my life? Alistair is now a professional golfer, Máire owns and is the landlady of her own pub restaurant, you're an English teacher... and head of your department in one of the best schools - no, Academies - in the world! Yes, I enjoy training others, but where they are is where I want to be!"  
By this time the older of the two had started shaking with anger, hidden sadness and regret.  
It was at times like this that the passion in Rhiannon fizzled out, being replaced with depressive pessimism. Even though inside she was giving up, she would always smile.  
It's what she had learnt from her mother; to always smile.  
Whether it was to be strong for her family, friends, or pretend for herself, Rhiannon had mastered how to paint a happy façade.  
"I see that, as usual, this type of discussion is getting us nowhere. If you don't mind, I have a lot of marking to get through before the week is up."  
Arthur walked back over to his desk and shuffled through his papers, making no eye contact with his sister.  
It aggravated her, but she sighed and slumped her shoulders in defeat.  
Turning on her heels, she headed out of the door, "Hwyl fawr, brawd. I hope, some day soon, that I will make you feel as proud for me as I have felt for you and your accomplishments."

_Am I selfish?  
_The question kept running through Rhiannon's mind as she drove back to her home that was just on the outskirts of Cardiff.  
It was a four hour drive between her home and London, seeing as the two cities belonged to two different countries. Even though the older bridge, and the Severn Bridge Rhiannon used, connected England and Wales, the city of London was still on the more Eastern side of the neighbouring country.  
So as the drive home was longer, it gave her mind a chance to process the conversation with her brother, and what she had already.  
"I know I'm paid well, and there are those out there who would be happy for even having a job in the first place, but... it can't hurt to want to strive for better, can it?"  
Speaking her thoughts aloud lifted a little of the heavy feeling on her shoulders, and with that she turned on the radio. The two voices that filled her ears were talking about a young artist, one who was extraordinary with a paint brush for his age, and his recent troubles.  
"The twenty year old Italian, Feliciano Vargas, has recently had his works on display worldwide. His paintings have been part of many exhibitions, in the most exquisite art galleries throughout a vast amount of countries for the last two months. His brother and owner of the Vargas chain of Italian restaurants, Lovino Vargas, is said to be proud of him. However, this week it was reported that Lovino has been especially worried for his brother..."  
Rhiannon had sunk further back in her car seat as she continued to drive and listen to the report. The heavy feeling that she had discarded was suddenly back, making her feel worse than before.  
_Lucky bastards... _was her last thought, before she listened to what the presenters were saying again.  
"According to his brother, Feliciano has been in a state of depression since the anniversary of his grandfather's death last Friday. The two Italians are said to be more enthusiastic around, and after, this day as they see themselves working for him and his memory, still making him proud to this day. Unfortunately, this seems to not be the case for the younger of the two. Feliciano has not picked up a paintbrush since Friday, and has seemed to given up, for he has no inspiration. Across the art galleries most fond of him, they have expressed their great sadness, and hope he recovers soon to show the world a new masterpiece when he is feeling himself again."  
It was then that Rhiannon felt guilty for having any jealous and negative thoughts towards the Vargas brothers. She could relate to the feeling of depression, to have given up, as such feelings she was all too familiar with.  
"I feel sorry for Feliciano. Who knew that even people in his position had troubles like the rest of us? I hope we both find what we're looking for."


End file.
